Daily Lives
by EstelliPinKemo
Summary: Penguins, lemurs, and otter daily lives at the zoo. WARNING: these are free verse poems XP Hope you enjoy!
1. Daily Lives Of Military Penguins

Daily Lives

By EppogirlXD

A/N: This is like a free verse poem so watch out people. It's also about their daily lives.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Wake.**

5:59 morning.

The penguin leader jumps up from his bunk.

Followed by the three others.

_Briiiiing briiiiing briiiiing!_

The alarm clock.

Penguin leader is strong, brave, paranoid and has a flat head.

**His name is Skipper.**

Skipper smirks.

They got up before the alarm clock rang.

Again.

A cute, young penguin turns off the alarm clock.

**His name is Private.**

Behind are two others.

**Kowalski.**

He is a tall and lean like a building.

Only penguin-sized.

He is a scientific genius.

**Rico.**

Mohawk.

Hunched back.

Scar.

Can barely speak.

Maniac.

Regurgitates everything you need.

All you need to know.

**They are**

A team.

Friends.

Brothers.

Always stay together.

**They have breakfast.**

Skipper eats

Cereal with skeleton marshmallows and

Fish coffee

To get him ready for the lights of day.

Private has

A breakfast smoothie.

Fish.

Banana.

Milk.

Orange.

More fish.

Sounds disgusting?

It sure wakes Private up

Mixed together.

Kowalski drinks

Milk.

Yes.

That's about it.

Rico likes to have

Bombs and

Explosives.

And morning nosh.

Keeps him full.

**Now it's time for training.**

Skipper orders

Everyone up the ladder.

And into the sunlight.

On the platform

Is where they train

Like the military.

Like spies.

Like ninjas.

Like awesome.

Punch!

Kick!

Evasive maneuvers!

Speed slide!

Weave and bob!

Bob and weave!

Knock down ninja pins!

Drive the car!

Swim in the water!

I'm timing you!

Skipper orders them what to do.

He is a good leader.

Good job boys, he says.

They are done

And exhausted on their platform surrounded by

A little water moat.

**Oh yes.**

Did I mention

That they live in the zoo?

Right in the middle.

Best habitat yet.

**Then.**

Hey guys!

It's an otter.

Her name is Marlene

Marlene yells a greeting,

Surprising the penguins.

She's on their platform now.

They are neighbors.

She and Skipper always seem to argue.

Like now.

She leaves

**When it's opening time**

At the zoo.

Goes back to her habitat.

To entertain to the visitors.

Children and grown-ups

Come and go.

The penguins do tricks for them.

It's called the smile and wave routine.

Their audience is delighted.

Beautiful swimming.

Sliding.

Waddling.

Shaking their butts.

Looking cute.

Smile and wave boys.

The audience roar with praise.

**Then it's feeding time**.

Alice is the zookeeper.

She doesn't like being a zookeeper.

Always in a sour mood.

She throws fish in their habitat and moves on.

The penguins eat the fish happily.

Still doing the smile and wave routine to the humans.

The audience love them.

The penguins love their audience.

Then.

**The zoo is closing.**

The penguins smile and wave good-bye.

Alice starts pushing the visitors out of there.

She closes the zoo gates.

After some time

**She leaves.**

And that's when the animals

**Have FUN.**

They can go out of their habitats now.

Anyways.

The penguins go into their HQ/home.

**They start to clean the place.**

Skipper is timing them.

Rico vacuums.

Private makes his bed.

Kowalski cleans the window.

Skipper dusts the place.

They beat their record time.

High-fives and cheers.

**They leave the zoo**

**To go out for snow cones**

To celebrate.

Rainbow snow cones are their favorite.

They lick it on their way back.

After that.

**It's mission time.**

The penguins must save the day again.

Remove a spider from Marlene's habitat.

She's too freaked out to do it herself.

Private doesn't want to kill it.

They let it go outside.

Fix the gorillas' tire swing.

It broke at the rope

And now they can't swing.

Rico vomits up a new rope.

It works.

Steal zoovenir stuff back from sewer rats.

They stole it on request of the Rat King.

They are bad rats.

The penguins take the stuff back and

Returns it to the zoo.

Stop Kowalski's invention from destroying the world.

Again.

And they succeed.

Get popcorn for animals.

The animals love popcorn.

The zookeepers won't let them eat it.

So the penguins steal it

And all the zoo animals have

A popcorn party.

Stop a crazy lemur's music.

That disturbs the whole zoo.

The lemur's name is King Julien.

Nobody really likes him

Because he is a jerk.

Only his fellow lemurs

Mort and Maurice like him.

It takes awhile before the music dies down.

At the end they are tired and worn out.

They did their job well.

**It's night.**

Now they can do whatever

They please.

Skipper works on his ship-in-a-bottle.

Rico is with his doll girlfriend.

Kowalski is yet on another invention.

Private is immersed in his television program.

But.

There's one more activity.

**Capture the flag.**

Two teams.

Skipper and Kowalski

Rico and Private

In this game.

It's a fun exercise game.

Whoever reaches the flag first

Wins.

They must go all around the zoo to capture it.

Sometimes Skipper and Kowalski wins

Sometimes Rico and Private.

Now.

**Dinnertime!**

They order Chinese food

Under a neat disguise

As a mysterious man.

They pay with the wishing fountain's coins.

They share the Chinese food

With other animals.

In the end they are full.

**And go home.**

End of day.

Tired.

Worn.

The penguins get into their bunks.

Set alarm clock.

Pull blankets over themselves.

Rest their heads on pillows.

And.

**Sleep.**

**–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

Yay!

End.

Sorry if you don't like it.

Pleased if you do.

Review.

Flames

Are allowed.

If.

Reviews are good

I will make more chappies

With lemurs

And otter

Daily lives.

If

Reviews are bad

I shall delete.

That is all


	2. Daily Lives Of Crazy Lemurs

Daily Lives: Lemurs

So.

Here is

Another chappy

With the lemurs now

Because

I got

Happy reviews :)

Kukipye: ...Stop talking like that

EppogirlXD: Be quiet.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Thanks reviewers! I shall answer:

InternetGirl123:lol. It will be on his to-do list!

Ebony3111: I liked the spider part too :)

Mutated-ducks-rule: I know right!

Tinkerbell220: I shan't delete it!

Kukipye: lol. You hit yourself? And thank you!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Peaceful slumber**

On the bounce house

In a habitat

In a zoo

In a park

In a city

Is where

Three lemurs

Rest.

**The ring-tailed lemur**

Is named Julien.

King Julien,

To be exact

Is what he calls himself.

He has the most space on the bouncy

With his crown

Lying by his side

On it's own pillow.

He is a jerk

And bossy.

Even stupid.

But strangely believes

That he is the king of the zoo!

**The other two**

Sleep on the edge.

They are Julien's

Worshipers

There is **Maurice**

He is an aye-aye

Big boned gray and

Reluctant

To serve his majesty.

**Mort**

Is cute and pathetic.

Mouse lemur

With brown fur

And big eyes

He loves King Julien

Very much.

**King Julien is the first**

To wake up.

He yawns and stretches

Puts on his crown

Bounces on the bouncy

To wake the other two.

After they are woken

**It's time for breakfast**

Julien and Maurice

Love fruit.

Mort is handed

His food bowl

Which contains just

A tiny kitty kibble.

He has it for every meal.

Julien has

A fruit smoothie

While Maurice eats

Whatever leftovers they have

At their little bar.

Then it's time for King Julien

**To stretch**

To prepare

For zoo visitors

His kind of entertainment.

**Then.**

They come.

Zoo visitors.

They crowd around the lemur habitat

As an audience.

They are waiting

Maurice turns on their stereo.

Julien takes a deep breath

**And dances.**

He loves dancing

Techno

He is the best dancer in the zoo.

Mort and Maurice

Also dance

But they cannot beat him.

**Dancing Julien.**

Energetic.

The audience loves it.

Leans in closer to see

The electric noodle

The robot

The congaga.

And more.

Rolling head

Swinging arms

Bending legs

Swishing tail

Shaking booty

Moving body.

**He can also sing!**

With his Madagascar accent

**Then.**

A note gets stuck in his throat.

He gasps.

Oh no.

Did I mention?

Mort.

Has a King's foot obsession.

He can't resist Julien's foot.

Julien throws Mort of his foot

In rage

No matter how tight

Mort holds on.

Sends him on a time out.

Maurice turns off the music.

Julien doesn't feel like dancing

Anymore.

**Instead.**

He goes to sulk on his throne.

Yes.

He has a throne.

The habitat has many concrete slabs.

His throne is on the highest.

You can see the entire zoo

From there.

Maurice starts to fan him

With a leafy fan.

Julien eyes 'his' zoo.

See who he can tease later.

**After sitting on his throne**

And feeling high and mighty,

It's lunchtime.

Alice comes and throws some fruit in.

The lemurs jump to get it

They feast on mangos and watermelons and bananas.

They can smell the penguin's fishy smelly lunch, too.

Julien orders for his royal nose pincher,

Mort.

That does the job.

**Then they go**

To dance a little more

And jump on the bouncy

The lemurs love

To have fun.

**Finally.**

It's zoo closing time.

Alice starts to push people out.

The lemurs watch patiently

As people leave.

**Finally.**

No more humans.

No more zoo keepers.

The lemurs start to have FUN.

They jump out of their habitat

And make their way

To the zoo office.

They don't bother to hide.

Julien is king and everyone should see him.

They go to

Alice's office

Through the window.

Make sure she isn't there.

Then PLAY.

**Alice's office is fun.**

You can

Spin on the chair

Get a cup of water

Stack books

Play on the computer

Draw with the markers

Rip up paper

Steal stuff from the Lost and Found

**Suddenly.**

Eight flippers shoot out of nowhere

And grab them.

Oh, hello silly penguins,

Julien says innocently.

Skipper in furious.

The office is a mess.

Alice would freak out.

The penguins must clean it up

Like every other mess

They recieve from the lemurs.

All seven go out.

The penguins tell them not to

Make any more messes

And leave.

Julien pouts.

**Well then.**

It's time to tease the elephant

Burt.

They climb on Burt,

Pretending to go on a safari hunt

While pretending to ride on him.

Blow a kazoo to drive him crazy.

Burt gets mad

And threatens the lemurs.

Julien leaves satisfied.

A day is never complete without

Teasing someone.

**Now for more fun.**

_Driving the zoo cart._

All around the zoo

Madly crashing at objects

With Julien at the wheel.

_Into the fountain._

The lemurs splash around

They pick up pennies for the

Royal treasury.

Julien dunks Mort's head in the water

Until he can hold in no more air.

_Tag the monkeys._

This annoys Phil and Mason very much.

They don't do anything when

Julien tags them saying, tag, you're it!

At least a hundred times.

Maurice and Mort stand by and laugh.

_Penguin HQ_

They barge in

Like rude neighbors.

Raiding their mini fridge

Watching their TV

Breaking their stuff

Laughing at the penguin's mad expressions at them.

The penguins throw them out.

_Flirting with Marlene_

Julien uses all kinds of phrases

That would pull any girl in.

But Marlene ignores him.

**The sun has gone down,**

And it is late.

That does not mean sleep for the lemurs.

It means PARTY.

Dance like you mean it

Again at night.

Drink smoothies.

Turn the music high.

Decorate the place.

And dance dance dance.

The music is VERY loud by the way.

It's starting

To annoy other animals

Who are trying to sleep.

The penguins come to stop the music.

After a while,

they manage to stop him.

So now instead

**They watch the sky**

For a

Gimme gimme star

Sometimes they find one

Sometimes not.

**Then**

The lemurs under Julien's command,

Goes to bed.

It's time to sleep

To see a new day again. :)

**Yay!**

**Done again.**

**Thank you**

**For the reviews!**

**Next I shall do**

**Marlene**

**Look out for it!**

**Maybe I'll do hers**

**In rhymes.**


	3. Daily Life Of A Joyful Otter

**Daily Life Of A Joyful Otter**

**By EppogirlXD**

**Thanks to reviewers! You know who you are. Mutated-ducks-rule:Okay, I get it. Kukipye: LOL sorry**

**A/N: I tried my hardest to make Marlene's Daily Live rhymey, it was a real challenge. It went back to free verse in the middle. Sorry.**

The sun is up,

A brand new day,

An otter wakes up,

It's time to play.

Sit up your rock bed,

Look around your cave,

Wipe the sleep from your green eyes, (or brown)

Now it's breakfast you'll crave.

Marlene is her name,

Brown is her fur,

A unique white foot,

A tail hits the floor. (A/N: I tried my best to rhyme, ok)

To the table with breakfast,

Some oysters and fish,

She finishes them up,

And leaves only the dish.

Art fills her home,

Tons of paintings and crafts,

Paint brushes and origami,

Full of love and laughs. (The home, not the paintbrushes.)

Out of the cave

And into the sun,

Energetic and playful,

Marlene is always fun.

She lives in the Central Park Zoo,

One female otter in a big city,

But she doesn't care about that,

It never gave her pity.

Go into her pond,

Facing a brick wall,

There's a slide, some stone,

Foliage, a beach ball.

(A/N: okay, at this point I'm stopping the rhyming, it's just way too hard for me. I said I'll_ try,_ but I like free verse better. Sorry to disappoint people who like rhyming poems. So.)

**Now**

It's time to visit

Zoo animals

Before the zoo opens.

**Walking around**

The paths

She makes sure

Not to get caught

By a human.

As she says

**Hi**

To the lemurs

Penguins,

Monkeys,

And elephant.

**Then she goes back**

Just as zoo gates open

And people come spilling in.

Marlene loves

**To show off**

To humans

Doing flips

Dives

Playing

Splashing

In the water.

Loving the attention.

**She lies**

In her pond to rest.

As people pass by

And closes her eyes.

She has

One big habitat

All to her self.

**Climb **

To the top of the slide

And slips down

Ending with a big splash

In water.

**Alice comes**

To bring her lunch–

Seafood.

When she is done

She picks some pretty flowers

Colors of the rainbow.

From bushes near

**Decorates**

The outside of her home

With leis.

Now the stonewalls

Are not too gray

And unflattering.

As zoo visitors leave

Marlene goes

Into her cave.

**Make art and crafts**

Painting on her walls

From the statue of liberty

To rainbows

It's everywhere.

She's not the best artist,

But she loves it anyways.

Origami

Like the paper crane

You can see

Hanging

From her ceiling.

Reorganize her stuff

Straighten up paint cans

Collect paintbrushes

Stack paper

Keep scissors, rulers and glue

Away.

She goes

Out and around the zoo

Never leaving

To go anywhere else.

Because she can't.

She's stuck in the zoo

If she goes outside it.

She will become.

**WILD.**

Like a monster.

Savage

Like a beast.

Only because she is

Overwhelmed

By it all.

She can only watch the park

From inside.

Look at it for some time.

**Then.**

She goes to visit

Burt the elephant.

They talk and eat peanuts.

Like good old friends.

Leaves happy.

Maybe visit the penguins

Plays chess with Skipper

Walk home

As the sun sets.

Steal some popcorn

As a treat/dinner

From the cart

Nearby

She really loves popcorn.

**Finally.**

She's been waiting for this.

She's now in her cave

Looks around to make sure

No one's watching.

Grabs her Spanish guitar

(she loves Spanish guitars)

Presses a button on her stereo.

And now.

She's a pop star.

(at least she pretends to be)

Sings in front

Of an imaginary audience.

Imagines she's on a stage.

Strums her guitar

To the music from the stereo

Which she believes is her band

Behind her

And her singing voice

Which she pretends

Goes through a microphone.

Sometimes even

Does flips and dances

To please her crowd.

Hopefully no animal

Is watching.

How embarrassing.

She finishes with a finaly

Her fans cheer and roar

With praise

They want more

But Marlene is pooped out.

Says bye.

Turns off her stereo.

And smiles

Cause she loves doing that.

She really wants to be a pop star

Someday.

**But now she**

Brushes her fur

From the tangles

Of the day.

Fluffs up her pillow

Crawls into bed

Dreams happy dreams.

**A/N: Ha ha! I liked the ending, with Marlene being a pop star. I don't know if I should continue or finish this story, and if I continue, who's daily life I should do next. So I'll need your reviews to help me! Anyways, now I gotta go to Lemurs Daily lives to change the ending where they will be looking out for Gimme Gimme stars**


End file.
